Amor con solo una mirada
by CullenHaleBella
Summary: Edward Cullen el chico problematico,Isabella Swan la hija del mejor abogado.Una historia que empieza cuan el padre de Bella tiene que sacar a Edward Cullen de la carcel
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward Cullen el tipico chico problemático que anda de pelea en pelea después de haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos, Isabella Swan la hija del mejor abogado de Chicago,

Ninguno de los dos se conocían hasta que un día Edward en una de sus muchas peleas lo meten en la carcel y como no su padre escoge al mejor abogado, Edward quiere saber mas de Bella y saber por que la mayoria de las veces esta triste.

Amor con solo una mirada

PROLOGO:

**Todos creian que era el chico malo, pero como no hacerlo si has perdido a tu hermano pequeño, una pelea mas con mis hermanos y acabamos en la padre como no el mejor Drt. Intenta sacarnos pero cual es mi grata sorpresa al ver que el "mejor abogado" entraba con tres chicas y una tengo que decir que era hermosa. Pero tenia una mirada triste, por ella si que cambiaria, por ella intentaria olvidar el pasado pero antes de todo tenia que averiguar por que se encontraba tan triste.**

**Una pequeña idea que rondaba por mi cabeza por favor, digan si les gustara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor con solo una mirada**

**Cap 1**

**Edward Pov:**

**-Vamos Edward déjalo no vale la pena-dijo Emmett.**

**Flash back**

**Estaba en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo y tomando cerveza cuando ciento que están llamando al teléfono dentro de casa, cuando intento entra por la ventana choco con la cama y me doy cuenta que una rubia despampanante estaba desnuda acostada en la cama y ahora lo recuerdo anoche me pase con las copas y Salí acostándome con ¿? Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, total volviendo al caso cuando cogí el teléfono no me dio tiempo de decir ni hola.**

**-Eddieeeeeeeee ¿Dónde estas? Recuerda que dentro de una hora tienes que estar en el cementerio mama y su novio ya están aquí, "papa" aun esta trabajando el primo Jasper esta con migo comprando las flores y Elizabeth esta en el colegio ven pronto antes de que "papa" te eche una charla con lo de ser puntual-como no mi "queridísimo" hermano Emmett aun que a veces servia de mucho joder si hasta ami se me olvido lo del cementerio.**

**-Esta bien Emmett estaré allí en una hora gracias por recordármelo,**

**Por cierto como me vuelvas a llama Eddie te juro que te castro.-**

**No le di tiempo para que me contestara ya que colgué rápidamente.**

**Me duche y Salí rápidamente en mi volvo mientras iba conduciendo no pude recordar todo, os preguntareis ¿Quién soy yo? Pues veréis mi nombre es**

** Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 18 años y vivo en Chicago en mi instituto me consideran un "popular" ya que soy el capitán de varios equipos deportivos, aunque tenga buenas notas también me consideran como "un chico problemático" ando de fiesta en fiesta me e acostado con las chicas mas guapas del instituto y es que mis amigos dicen que es muy fácil caer en mis redes cuando les empiezo a decir poemas, no siempre e sido así, solo desde la muerte de mi hermano mayor Nicolás era como un ejemplo para mi y para Emmett,**

**Mi otro hermano es mi mellizo aunque no nos parecemos en nada, luego esta mi primo Jasper Hale que también es como mi hermano ya que desde pequeño vive con nosotros por que sus padre murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando iban de vacaciones, cuando mis padres se divorciaron Jasper se vino a vivir con Emmett y conmigo a un departamento que compramos. Luego esta mi hermana pequeña Elizabeth tiene 9 años y ni tiene mucha vida que contar ya que nuestro padre la odia. Ahora vive con mi madre Esme Cullen y Carlisle Cullen el novio de mi madre. Es el mejor doctor de Chicago, aunque mi padre Edward Mansen que también es un doctor le esta intentando quitarle el puesto ya que el también es uno de los mejores, ahora mismo me encontraba de camino al cementerio a la tumba de mi hermano ya que hoy se cumplían 12 años de muerto y era su aniversario.**

**El día paso normal y corriente después de ir al cementerio fuimos a comer a un bar, Emmett no paraba de decir que fuéramos a una disco por la noche con Jasper que conocía una muy buena al final Jasper y yo acabamos aceptando después de pasar la noche en la disco nos encontramos con tres chicas y como no Emmett intento ligar con ellas las íbamos a llevar a casa cuan vimos una pelea, unos chavales estaban pegándole a un hombre mayor cuando yo intentaba ir a pararles la mano de Emmett me detuvo.**

**Fin flash back**

**-Edward no vale la pena.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SE QUE EL CAP ES CORTO PERO ES QUE QUERIA DEJAROS ESTO, ALGUNOS QUE LEAIS MIS OTARS HISTORIAS PENSAREIS COMO ES QUE PUEDO DEJAR ESTO Y NO SEGUIR PUES BUENO ES QUE NO SE QUE PONER, SE ME HA IDO LA INSPIRACION. INTENTARE MAÑANA RETOMARLO DE NUEVO Y EL PROXIMO CAP DE AMOR CON SOLO UNA MIRADA INTENTARE PONERLO MAS LARGO ALGUNOS TAMBIEN OS SONARA ESTA HISTORIA PUES ES QUE ES PRACTICAMENTE BASADA EN LA PELICULA RECUERDAME.

BUENO HASTA PRONTO, POR FAVOR PONER QUE OS A PARECIDO.

CullenHaleBella


End file.
